


[Podfic] Old Acquaintances

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "No," Sam says into the pillow. "I still don't want to make eggnog with you."





	[Podfic] Old Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Old Acquaintances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149148) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Recorded for KD_Heart

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Old Acquaintances: 8:46

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSPN%5d%20Old%20Acquaintances.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSPN%5d%20Old%20Acquaintances.mp3) | **Size:** 8.5 MB | **Duration:** 8:46
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSPN%5d%20Old%20Acquaintances.m4b) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 8:46

  
---|---


End file.
